


you know me

by stilinscry



Series: trans!dy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: taeyong and dongyoung ditch the party to have a little fun all by themselves(this is just trans!dy pwp)





	you know me

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh im rlly scared about postin this bc a lot of it is based on my own experiences and stuff so uh, pls be nice  
> i'm just a soft trans boy tryna make my way in the nct ficdom

dongyoung giggles as taeyong pulls him out of the kitchen and into the corridor, wriggling his hand until he can twist it just right to fit his fingers through taeyong’s. he can hear youngho, amongst other people, whooping and wolf whistling from behind them but he doesn’t mind that much because taeyong is dragging him through the apartment, past the other bedrooms, including dongyoung’s, and only stopping when they get to taeyong’s door. there’s a big green A sticker stuck to the door which someone has clearly tried to turn into a T (and failed quite spectacularly) and dongyoung chuckles at it as taeyong works to pull his key card out from his phone case and unlock his room.

as soon as the mechanism clicks, taeyong’s shoving the door open and pulling dongyoung inside only to push him up against the door once it’s closed again. he presses himself up against dongyoung’s front, shoving a thigh inbetween dongyoung’s legs to spread them just a little and then he’s smiling at him, almost as bright as the sun. “is this okay?”

dongyoung nods frantically, stutters a “fuck yes it is,” and then taeyong’s leaning in and pressing their lips together. dongyoung sighs into the kiss, opening his mouth for taeyong almost straight away and his hands come up to grab at taeyong’s shoulders as their tongues slide together. this is the first kiss dongyoung has shared with someone in almost nine months and only his second one ever and he’s worried that taeyong will be able to sense his inexperience but the elder boy is moaning into his mouth, hips bucking against his own when dongyoung bites at his lower lip so maybe he’s doing okay.

they stay pressed up against the door like that for a couple more minutes until taeyong gets tired of just kissing and then he’s pulling back, hand wrapping around dongyoung’s wrist again as he pulls him towards the bed. dongyoung’s eyes flit around the room, taking in the cute stationary stacked up in the corner of taeyong’s desk and the tvxq poster he’s pinned up near the window but then he’s being pulled down to sit next to taeyong on his bed and all of his attention falls on the pink haired boy.

“so, uh – i don’t know what you planned on doing with me but i kind of really want to suck your dick,” he says and dongyoung freezes, eyes going wide as he stares back at taeyong, who clearly interprets his shock as bad. “but i mean, we don’t have to!” he hurries, “we can just kiss or cuddle or do whatever you want really.”

“are you – can you really not tell?” is all that dongyoung asks in response and taeyong tilts his head in confusion. he’s got no clue what dongyoung is talking about and it’s made all the more confusing when dongyoung lets out a quiet ‘huh’. “you really don’t know what i’m talking about?” taeyong shakes his head and dongyoung looks as surprised as he does gleeful. then his face falls suddenly and he looks up at taeyong with what he can only describe as fear. “fuck um, i’m about to show you something and i really hope i haven’t totally misjudged your character. just gimme a moment, okay?”

dongyoung takes in a deep breath as taeyong nods and he ignores the voice in his head telling him that this is a fucking terrible idea because he really likes taeyong, and if this is gonna go anywhere then he needs to know. he drops his fingers to the hem of his tshirt and slowly but surely pulls it up and over his head. he can tell the moment taeyong clicks what he’s been talking about because he lets out a quiet gasp and dongyoung’s heart almost lurches from his chest. he prays one that last time for taeyong to be a good person, hopes that god is actually listening to him and then he pulls his head free from his tshirt and drops it next to him on the bed.

when he looks to taeyong, he finds that the elder is already looking at him and he opens his mouth a few times before finally whispering “am i allowed to touch them?” it’s definitely not what dongyoung is expecting to hear and he startles, before actually processing taeyong’s question and nodding.

taeyong’s hand shakes a little as he reaches out for dongyoung’s chest and he can’t help but gape as his fingers run over the two scars underneath dongyoung’s nipples. they’re light pink, raised from the skin slightly but the tissue feels remarkably soft. they’re not anything that taeyong had expected dongyoung to have but when he pulls back to look him over, somehow dongyoung is even more beautiful in his eyes. the scars are big, yeah, but they’re part of dongyoung and who he is and taeyong lets out a shaky breath as he realises how much admiration he has for dongyoung for sharing this with him.

“is this – is this okay?” dongyoung asks. his voice is quiet, timid and taeyong jolts a little when he realises he’s spent a little too long staring and doing nothing else. when he looks up at dongyoung’s face he’s met with a look of worry and taeyong hurries to shuffle closer to dongyoung on the bed, reaching up to cup his cheeks in his hands.  
“of course it’s okay dongyoung. this is who you are.” dongyoung sniffles, eyes glistening from unshed tears and taeyong can’t stop himself from pressing their lips together. the kiss stays chaste, taeyong pulling away after a couple of seconds and he can’t help but return the smile dongyoung shoots him.

“so uh, i know you wanted to suck my dick but i kind of, don’t have the right anatomy for that,” dongyoung mumbles, hands fidgeting in his lap. “but, depending on what you’re into, i still want to keep going. only if you want to, that is.”

taeyong hums. “so that means you’ll let me eat you out?” he asks and dongyoung chokes on his spit, head jolting forwards and almost colliding with taeyong’s. “do i take that as a yes?” dongyoung flushes but he nods his head none the less and taeyong can’t help himself muttering ‘nice’ before he’s crawling back onto the bed and pulling dongyoung with him. dongyoung looks so good, splayed amongst the pillows and taeyong just takes a second to admire his body before he’s fitting himself in between dongyoung’s legs and leaning down to press a trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

dongyoung’s breath hitches, neck arching to give taeyong better access and the whimpers he lets out when taeyong bites lightly at the crook of his neck has taeyong shaking.  
“you can - fuck, you can leave marks,” dongyoung pants, hands fisting at the sheets as taeyong sucks at his bite mark, turning the skin a mottled purple colour. “i want people to see your mark on me.” and if that isn’t one of the hottest things taeyong has ever heard.

he does as he’s told, leaving mark after mark all across dongyoung’s neck and only when he’s content does he let his mouth trail down his chest. he licks over his collarbone, tongue dipping into it’s well before moving down towards his nipples. “can i?” he asks, looking up to try and meet dongyoung’s eyes. dongyoung’s not looking though, his eyes aren’t even open and so taeyong takes the chance, kitten licking at one of dongyoung’s nipples before sucking it into his mouth.

it’s clearly the right thing to do because dongyoung gasps, back arching and hands moving from the sheets to fist at taeyong’s hair. it gets even better when one of taeyong’s hands slides down dongyoung’s body to finger at the waistband of his jeans, fingers dipping in slightly to rub at the soft skin of his lower stomach. dongyoung’s hips buck up into taeyong’s hand, breath hitching beautifully and taeyong can’t help himself from coming up to press his lips against dongyoung’s yet again.

taeyong continues the movements of his hands as they kiss, bringing one up to cup dongyoung’s jaw whilst the other pulls back to deftly pull down the zipper of his jeans. it’s a little awkward but taeyong manages to get it, and he (begrudgingly) pulls back from dongyoung’s mouth so that he can finally pull the boys jeans off.

what he’s not expecting however, is the pair of lilac lace panties hidden underneath them. his mouth opens on a gasp, cock throbbing at the sight and it takes all of his self-restraint to not come there and then. instead what he does, is mumble a stream of curses as he shuffles down the bed to kneel between dongyoung’s legs and take in a couple of deep breaths before letting his fingers curl under the band of the panties.

part of him really doesn’t want to take them off, wants to find a way to fuck dongyoung whilst keeping them on because they’re just so so hot but practicality wins out in this case and taeyong lets out a deep breath as he slowly but surely pulls them down and off of dongyoungs leg’s. dongyoung whimpers as he’s exposed to the air, hands moving back to grip the sheets when taeyong blows lightly between his legs. it has him fluttering, legs quivering and if that’s the reaction he’ll give after not even being touched taeyong can’t wait to get his mouth on him.

the first touch of his fingers to dongyoung’s cunt has the pair of them moaning, dongyoung’s leg’s spreading almost unconsciously. taeyong strokes his fingers through dongyoung’s warmth, slipping them inbetween his folds and he lets out a harsh breath when he realises dongyoung is already so wet for him. when taeyong rubs against his clit, it’s a whole different feeling and dongyoung keens, back arching as taeyong rubs the pad of his thumb over the bud in fast circles.

“taeyong, taeyong, please- fuck, please i need more,” he begs wantonly as one of his hands comes down to thread through taeyong’s hair. his hips are bucking into taeyong’s hand, trying desperately to create more friction, but it’s not enough. “please yongie, eat me out. put your mouth on me, please, i need it. need you.”

“are you super sure that this is what you want?” taeyong asks and if dongyoung wasn’t so hazy with pleasure right now he’d probably swoon over taeyong’s gentlemanly behaviour. instead, he nods wildly, letting out a stream of ‘please please, i want you so bad’ as his head tilts back against the sheets. it’s hot as hell, watching dongyoung all desperate and wanton like this and taeyong kinda wants to tease him more, keep him on the edge just a bit longer but he has an overwhelming desire to taste and that’s what wins out.

dongyoung is so hot like this and taeyong just wants to take and take and take, so he does, dipping his head down and flicking his tongue against dongyoung’s clit before flattening it and licking a stripe down. dongyoung yells when taeyong’s tongue circles around his hole, hands spasming against the sheets when it slips inside and strokes his inner walls.

it’s so warm, everything is so warm, dongyoung feels like there’s a fire raging underneath his skin but it’s so so good, and when taeyong slips a finger in alongside his tongue he screams his name. all their flatmates can probably hear them, hear him, but dongyoung is feeling so good right now that their whole floor could be listening in and he wouldn’t give a flying fuck. all that matters is taeyong’s tongue, taeyong’s fingers, and the heavenly way they are making him feel right now.

it’s not long before one finger turns to two, and then three, and soon enough taeyong is four fingers deep in dongyoung, rubbing the pads of his fingers over the boys g spot as he sucks on his clit, laving his tongue over his soft flesh. above him, dongyoung is a mess, whimpering and whining, stuttering out fragments of words as he wantonly grinds down against taeyong’s hands. it’s highkey the hottest thing taeyong has ever seen.

“c’mon, doyoungie, are you close? are you gonna come for me?” taeyong asks, resting his head against the inside of dongyoung’s thigh as he speaks. his fingers are still moving, still stroking against dongyoung’s inner walls and it’s too much and not enough all at once. dongyoung mewls, lets out a muffled “please please, i’m so close,” as he writhes against the sheets and that’s all taeyong needs to hear. he turns his head to press a soft kiss to dongyoung’s thigh and then he’s moving up just a little and lapping at his clit as he thrusts his fingers with renewed fervour.

just as he’d done earlier, dongyoung yells, back arching and fingers threading through taeyong’s hair. his grip is tight, fingers clenching with every one of taeyong’s movements and the mixture of pain and pleasure flooding taeyong’s body has him moaning inbetween dongyoung’s legs.

the vibrations are all it takes to push dongyoung over the edge and he comes with taeyong’s name on his lips; his whole body shaking as his orgasm washes over. taeyong fucks him all the way through it, not stopping the movement of his fingers until dongyoung whines from overstimulation and weakly pushes taeyong’s arm away before pawing at his shoulder, trying to pull him back up and taeyong goes willingly.

he’s a little surprised when dongyoung pulls him down for a kiss but he doesn’t fight it, instead just letting dongyoung have his way. the younger eagerly licks into his mouth, tongue flicking against taeyong’s and it feels weird knowing that he’s tasting himself right now but it’s also kinda hot. as they kiss, he slides a hand down taeyong’s body to cup him through his jeans and taeyong pants, pulling away from the kiss to rest their foreheads together.

“do you uh- do you have any condoms?” dongyoung asks, voice so quiet that taeyong nearly misses it. but he doesn’t and it has his whole face heating up because _holy fuck_ , dongyoung would let him fuck him. the euphoria quickly turns to disappointment though because he for sure knows that he doesn’t have any in his room and there’s no way in hell he’s leaving dongyoung right now to go and ask youngho or someone else for one. his expression must give away his train of thought because dongyoung frowns a little before quickly smiling. “hey, it’s okay. we can do that next time yeah?” and the thought of there being a next time quickly has him flushing all over again and he nods before diving back in for more kisses.

as they kiss, dongyoung’s hand snakes inside of taeyong’s jeans, fingers tentatively wrapping around his cock and that’s how he comes only a few minutes later; dongyoung’s tongue in his mouth and his thumb teasing the underside of his head. he goes boneless, rolling off of dongyoung to flop down against the mattress as he revels in the fuzzy post orgasm feels. he just about manages to kick off his jeans and boxers, lifting up from the bed just a little to pull of his tshirt too and then he’s curling against dongyoung’s side, an arm slung over his waist and his head resting on dongyoung’s chest.

dongyoung’s voice breaks the silence that’s fallen over them when he asks “hey uh, what does come taste like?” and taeyong hums in response before the question has properly set in. when it does, he jolts, lifting off of dongyoung’s chest to look up at the younger boy and he blushes when he finds dongyoung staring at his own come-covered hand. his eyes catch taeyong’s, catch his startled expression and a smirk quickly appears on his face before he’s shrugging and he’s bringing his hand to his mouth and sucking the come off of his fingers.

the way his tongue flicks between his fingers is lewd as fuck and taeyong’s cock twitches valiantly at the sight. dongyoung definitely feels it, if the smug look on his face means anything. taeyong just whines, ducking his head again and nuzzling against dongyoung’s neck. dongyoung laughs but his unsoiled moves back to cup the nape of taeyong’s neck, stroking against the little hairs there and he doesn’t do anymore teasing after that.

however, their post sex cuddling session only lasts a meager five minutes before someone is knocking on the door and taeyong groans as youngho’s voice filters into his room. “not that i don’t love you guys, but uh, next time you fuck that loud can you please wait until we aren’t having a flat party? i’m pretty sure dongyoung’s screams traumatised everyone that we invited.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanku if u got this far i lov u


End file.
